Cirque Du Freak
by Sociopathic-Kitsune
Summary: Haruhi hadn't seen her cousin for a few years, and when she finally found her, Kagome was entirely different. She was broken...
1. Chapter 1

"Carnival? Sempai, I didn't know you knew what those were, much less want to go there."

"Yes! It's a very high up place, a freak circus!" Tamaki nodded towards his 'daughter', begging her to come along with them. "Kyoya requested a tour when he heard I wanted to see one!"

"Come on, Haruhi!" The twins chanted, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, how long has it been since you went out?"

"Well..." Still, she hesitated. "A freak circus?"

"Please, Haru-chan?"

"Well...okay." She finally relented. "I do need something to take my mind off of today, anyways."

"What's today?" Hunny asked, curious.

"My cousin disappeared today. It's been a year." She answered in a clipped tone, obviously not wanting to talk about it, even mildly glaring at Kyoya-not that he cared (much)-as he wrote things down in the damned notebook.

**"Welcome!" **The man spoke with a booming tone. **"Welcome, to Cirque du Freak! Where disgusting, foul creatures await you, and follow you into your nightmares!"**

"Yes, that's nice." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "We had scheduled a tour?"

**"Whoever promised you one was mistaken! We don't have tours! Just wander around, but please, ****_don't feed them._****"**

The twins and Tamaki shivered, and had good reasoning to, too. The man was _sinister._ Haruhi became slightly curious, but also apprehensive. They were still people, after all...Kyoya simply didn't care, but noticed, however, how Hunny and Mori tensed up a bit, and Hunny even seemed to bristle at the strange man's tone.

However, being Kyoya, the one for profits and such, he just didn't fucking care.

(Goddamn Kyoya...Anyways...)

They watched the tall man walk away, shivers involuntarily going down everyone's spines at the loud, clacking footsteps.

"Let's go, men! And Haruhi!"

"Sempai..."


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the trip, everyone regretted this immensely. Twisted, horrible things, even though they all looked horribly fake, creeped them out.

"Tono, Tono! What's that?" Hikaru asked, pointing at something strange.

"Gah!" Tamaki yelped, jumping back from the vase, which held a styrofoam head. His larger form hit Haruhi, causing her to fall back on an old door roughly.

"Sempa-"

"Shh," Hunny said, serious. Everyone fell silent, and it seems the lock had snapped due to Haruhi's weight.

The sound of...crying?

"It's a girl," Mori murmured quietly, his ears being the sharpest.

Everyone crept down the stairs, wincing as a step creaked loudly.

The crying stopped.

_"He...hello?"_

The group of teens waited with baited breath.

_"Is anyone there?"_

"She sounds familiar," Haruhi whispered, her eyes growing wide with horror.

Silence, then, hesitantly, the small voice shook. _"You don't have to be afraid."_

"_Kagome,"_ Haruhi realized, pushing past the others and dodging the evading hands that grabbed at her shawl. "Kagome! Kagome! Are you alright?"

"Wait, Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, running down after her, silently relieved when everyone followed.

Haruhi paid no mind, following the voice that kept repeating her name.

_"Haruhi..? Haruhi!"_ Finally, the brunett stopped in front of a large cage, seeing nothing but shadows. She leaned, her face close to the bars. "Kagome? Where are you?"

_"I don't want you to see me. Haruhi, what are you doing here?"_

"Sesshoumaru and Shippou have been worried, Kagome!" Haruhi said desperately, hands gripping the bars until they turned white. "Kouga and I have been too! Please, Kagome, I need to see you!"

_"Fine...Who are they?_" Haruhi turned to see her friends.

"They're my friends."

The voice turned sullen. _"Don't...scream."_

A small figure, just a bit taller than Hunny, yet shorter than Haruhi, stepped up. They could just barely see her silhouette, so Haruhi asked her to come closer.

_"Okay..."_

In all honesty, it was difficult for no one to scream, especially for Haruhi. The girl's hair was greasy and limp, her dull blue eyes had huge bags underneath, lacerations, bruises and cuts _everywhere,_ her lip split. She wore almost nothing but a dirty, thin, white dress, short, so it was most likely a night gown. Her head was adorned with two cat ears, and as she reached out to touch her cousin's face, her eyes lowered with grief when she flinched from her claws. Her long tail almost reached the ground.

"Kagome..."

_"Haruhi. Haruhi, you have to leave..now."_

Haruhi shook her head, her eyes bubbling up with tears. "No. I am going to call Sesshoumaru, and he will come pick us all up, and we will get you all better. _I promise._" Her hand mirrored her little cousin's, cupping Kagome's face.

"Haruhi, should I call the police force?" Kyoya asked, his phone already in his hand.

"Yes, please, sempai." Haruhi gave a small smile, her thumb wiping away Kagome's tears, startled when Kagome grabbed her hand, her eyes wide and frightened. "Kagome?"

_"Haruhi, you have to leave. Now, please, I don't want you to get hurt."_

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"_Then, one of you, break the lock!"_ The small girl pointed to a small lock, too far for her to reach. _"I'd do it myself, but I'm too far."_

_Footsteps clattered loudly._

_"Hurry!"_

A swift chop of his hand, Mori broke the lock, just as the door opened.


	3. Chapter 3

**"What the hell is going on down here?" **The headmaster's voice rang out. **"Kagome, I told you, no noise!" **Footsteps echoed down the stairs, as the he saw the group glaring at him. **"And what are ****_you_**** kids doing down here? Come to experiment with her?"**

_"InuYasha, stop! Please, don't hurt them!"_

**"But I must! After all, since they most likely heard your whining, they've seen you, and must die."**

_"Everyone in this cell, now!"_ Kagome shouted, pointing to the shocked group.

They hesitated, until Haruhi did as she was told, and followed her.

_"Whatever you do, don't let Haruhi see!"_

Kaoru and Hikaru, closest to the brunette, slammed her head into their chests. She stayed there, trembling.

**"Wench? What do you think you're doing?"** InuYasha's voice became more sinister than before, if it were possible.

_"You aren't going to do anything to them like you did to me, you bastard!" _Was his answer, as Kagome shut the door.

He growled, removing his top hat and revealing graying hair, dog ears on top.

The two crouched, but the male known as InuYasha had the advantage of extra height.

Well, not for long, but...

Kagome wasn't the first one to attack. She side-stepped him as he ran towards her, using her foot to kick harshly at his legs. Surprisingly, they snapped off at the knees. Smirking at his pained cry, she taunted, "Not so tough without your fake legs, are ya?"

Growling, he got up somehow, still bleeding.

_Punch, kick, claw, and bite, dodge. Anything to survive, _Kagome thought desperately

**Punch punch punch punch,** was all InuYasha was thinking, frustration evident on his face as he missed almost every time.

Finally, after Kagome had broken a rib or two and her left arm, she managed to grab a metal bar and shove it through his throat, feeling blood drip onto her face. Instead of the gasp of pain she expected to hear, a wicked grin appeared onto her old love's face. As his hand, buried deep in her stomach, twisted, she understood.

Her eyes were wide in pain, as InuYasha fell on top of her form.

Everything was still, until the door burst open and the room flooded with police. Kagome passed out, hearing the agonized screams of Haruhi.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Kagome, you have to wa..."_

_"Kagome, please wak..."_

_"Imouto, this..."_

_"She'll be okay, Ha..."_

_"Kaa-san.."_

Voices drifted in and out of her unconciousness, making her uncomfortable.

"_Shh..." _She murmured, sighing happily when all quieted down. Suddenly, Kagome's body was being shaken by an angry brunette.

"_Damn _you, Kagome! Don't 'shh' _me,_ dammit! Wake the hell up, you brat!"

_"H-a-a-a-a-r-r-r-r-ru-u-u-u-uu-u-u-uuuuu-h-i-i-i-i-i..."_ Kagome whined a bit, eyes opening. Her speech was a bit impaired because of the shaking, and her cousin, thank _God_, relented. And, unsurprisingly, her mood instantly changed.

"I thought you were a goner!" Haruhi sighed in relief, hugging her cousin.

_"I'm fine..."_ She whispered quietly.

"Sesshoumaru said that InuYasha had been testing on you, is that true?" Kyoya asked, notebook, for once, not with him.

"Kyoya-" Haruhi's hissy fit was interuppted by Kagome's answer.

_"Yes. He was trying to splice my genes with a cat's- trying to create a new breed of humans. He suceeded, unfortuantly. My senses are heightened, I have claws, a tail, and ears, and my eyes change color. I have also...gained certain characteristics of the feline sort,"_ She said the last bit carefully, hesitantly.

"What kind of characteristics, Imouto?" Sesshoumaru asked, standing up. Shippou was listening, his face guarded.

_"You know which kind, Sesshou."_

"No, you shall need to explain to your new bodyguards if you want to go back to school," He stated.

"_BODYGUARDS?!"_ Everyone yelled. Well, Kyoya's eyes widened considerably, and Mori's face was just...startled, disgruntled.

"Yes, I've arranged it all with your guardians."

_"MiLord, please, you-"_

"I will _not_ lose you again, Kagome. Understand that." Shippou said angrily, and stood next to him, looking at Kagome and Kagome alone, before they turned to walk away. "I will have your outfit by the end of the week."

"Good job, kit. Kagome, do as they say."

_"..."_

"Do I make myself clear?"

_"...Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. Very clear."_

"Good." The two demons walked out of the room, Shippou giving a little wave.

Everyone turned to Kagome, staring accusingly until Haruhi told them to knock it off.

_"Well...the reason, as I'm sure you're trying to figure out Kyoya, why I missed so much days sick at school is because...you guys know the Shikkon no Tama legend, right?"_

A shake of heads.

_"500 years ago, there existed demons, mikos, and those of other things." _Kagome smiled slightly, using her aura to create a storybook on her lap, a hologram of some sorts.

"Did they live in peace, Kago-chan?" Hunny asked curiously.

Her expression was pained, and she shook her head. _"On the contrary, Mikos were taken from their homes, used as weapons-ahem, __**protection**__, of the village. They lived only to serve the people, and kill demons without second thought. There was once a woman named Kikyo, who did the unimaginable, and began an affair with a half-demon, InuYasha. The man I killed earlier."_

A picture of the male showed up, arms crossed and head tossed.

"Is Kikyo going to come after you?" Tamaki asked, worried.

To their surprise, she laughed. _"That will come later, I promise. Eventually, Kikyo, the official guardian of the Shikkon-"_

"The stone that can grant wishes?" Kyoya asked skeptically, brow raised.

_"Yes. Midoriko had created the stone, you know that much, right?" _Nods_. "Good, good! It seems they aren't teaching complete dunder heads now a days. Anywho, Kikyo decided to wish InuYasha human...however..."_

_As the night led on, the group of teens listened to the 'fairy tale' that was reality, amazed..._


	5. Chapter 5

"So you're Kikyo?" Tamaki questioned.

_"No..." _Her voice was tinged with sadness. _"I was never good enough."_

"Did you have to be so hard on InuYasha? Did you never give him a chance, or-"

_"I DID GIVE HIM CHANCES! MANY!" _She screamed, fisting her hair. _"He failed each of my tests, I loved him, and he'd desert me for that which was not alive! Do you know what it's like?! To live each day, and know, know that you're not good enough for the one man you loved? That he would never love you except to use you, corrupting your innocence?" _Her face was flushed as she turned._ "And you expect him to leave one day, just leave you forever, and then...he does."_

Kagome shook her head, her arms hugging her small frame desperately, shaking.

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other, the two being surprisingly quiet. Seeing the girl, who'd fought so valiently, broken and frail caused them to ache inside.

_"But then...he comes back. Your hope grows, and he promises love. He torments you, tortures you, rapes you as you cry and cry and-hic-he just won't stop the machines, the loud machines, oh my god..."_

Haruhi clung onto Kagome, her head resting on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," She whispers, and everything is quiet except for sobbing and apologies. "I'm sorry..."

By the end of the week, Haruhi and Kagome were insepperatable, and everyone had been introduced to Shippou, Kouga, and of course, Sesshoumaru.

Apparently, due to her insistance, she would be attending the school wearing pants, and her identity would be known as a boy, much to Tamaki's grief. His dramatic wail resounded in the room as Kouga snickered. "Yup, and you've never _seen _Kagome in a dress, either! She's the most beautiful girl in the _world!_" He glided over to Haruhi, holding her cheek. "Haruhi comes a close second, though." He winked, causing Haruhi to laugh lightly, shaking her head.

"Leave my daughter alone!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome placed the last bandage on her torso. She didn't bother trying to cover her ears, and she couldn't hide them with her powers-they were from an young tabby cat, not a demon...

She didn't have to, though. Word had spread fast, yet no one knew her gender and everyone managed to keep her out of labs, Sesshoumaru had bowed his head at 'failing' her. It drove her to tears once more, just thinking about it...

A head popped into her doorway. "Miss Kagome?" One of the twins... "Are you alright?"

_"Yes..." _She replied, wiping her eyes, _"You're...Kaoru, right? You can call me Kagome, if you'd like." _Kagome turned, not meeting his eyes.

"A-ah!" Kaoru covered his eyes, blushing. "K-Kagome, your shirt!"

_"What?"_

"Please, pu-ut o-n a shirt!" The red head's face was burning; he hadn't realized that she only had her bandages on, due to her hair.

Looking down, confused, she replied, _"But I have bandages...alright, then, if you're uncomfortable..." It's not like I have a chest or anything...my growth got stunted._

After a while, she coughed, face expressionless. _"I..am more suitable now. Apologies."_

"R-right, let's just, um...go then!" Kaoru chuckled nervously, rubbing his head.

Arriving at the school, Kagome didn't speak to anyone, her head laid on Haruhi's shoulder as her cousin told her about their school. "I dunno if you'd like it Kagome, there's a lot of rich bastards there...they even have a statue that pees into their pond!"

Kagome's brow raised, everyone ignored Tamaki's whining and the twin's snickering. _"Now that's just fucking stupid..."_

Haruhi giggled, "Right? That's not even the worse thing, either! Have you ever been to a rich person's physical exam?"

_"No...is it different from our old school?"_

"_So_ much more different; like you wouldn't believe! They have nurses and doctors that act utterly ridiculous..."

_"Really?" _Kagome murmured, her eyes looking at her cousin's, her head rising from the small shoulder. Her ears started flicking.

"Mmm," Haruhi answered, eyes twinkling.

Everyone _else,_ however, thought this a bit strange. Haruhi...was acting _girly... _a strange, but not unwelcome, change in attitude...

"You'll like our school, Kago-chan! We have lots of cakes!" Hunny jumped up and down in his seat happily.

_"Really?" _Kagome's eyes grew big, _"Good kinds? With strawberries and candy?"_

"Uh-huh! And chocolate, and cheesecake, and pudding, and sometimes the cooks make special desserts!"

"I _knew_ you'd be interested in the food part!" Haruhi exclaimed teasingly.

_"Well, I am related to you..." _Kagome trailed off, smirking slightly at her cousin_. "What'd they catch you with?"_

"Noth-"

**"Fancy tuna,"** the twins replied, grinning.

"_Fancy tuna? Of all things, Haruhi, you chose fancy tuna? You could have asked for a golden turkey, Hell, I'm pretty sure they'd get you one, too!"_

"I was tricked!" Everyone laughed, Kagome smiled slightly.

"_Of course, dear cousin..." _Kagome giggled lightly.

The car pulled to a stop, and Kagome stopped everyone, whispering, "_We have to run, all at once. Do you understand? Hunny, please open the door and start running. Everyone follow, please. It is esential we are not caught. Ready...GO!"_

Hunny burst out of the door, everyone following. Kagome darted out in the middle of them, a bit slow because of her injuries. Hikaru groaned and picked her up, hiding her face with his jacket.

Cameras flashed, causing Haruhi to glare at everyone. To everyone's surprise, she stopped, flipped off the crowd, and stuck out her tongue. "You stay away from Kagome, ya hear? I'll tell Sesshoumaru-nii-san!"

The flashes stopped, much to everyone's satisfaction, and Mori quickly ran back, slung Haruhi over his shoulder, and ran inside, easily catching up to the out of shape Tamaki.

"Haruhi-" Kyoya began, only to be caught in a hissy fit by said girl.

"No one will harm _my_ Kagome. Does it look like I care what the press think?"

"-that was very gutsy of you. Good job," He finished, smirking. It _was_ fun to get her worked up, you know...

"Oh..." A dumbfounded look appeared on her face, much to everyone's amusement. "Thank..you?"

"You're welcome. I've scheduled Kagome-sama to be in your class."

_"All of you call me Kagome. I don't deserve any respect, anyways..."_ Her voice trailed off weakly, and she was still in Hikaru's arms, red-faced.

Realizing this, he set her down, firmly on her feet. "Sorry, Kagome," Was all he muttered.

_"S'okay."_

"Well," Tamaki said, excited, "We should meet up at lunch, okay?"

"Neh, Tama-chan? Is Kago-chan going to be in the Host Club?"

_He noticed that everyone forgot, and reminded them that they have to take care of me...Hunny is very observant, and I know he uses that cute facade well..._

"That's a good idea Mitsukini," Mori praised quietly, patting the small boy on the head, smiling as he preened.

"Yes, we _are _supposed to watch after you, Kagome, and this would be an excellent oppertunity to spend time with your cousin," Kyoya added, mentioning Haruhi as extra bait.

_"Well...I don't know what a Host Club is, exactly, but I can give it a shot. For Haruhi, that is."_ Kagome hesitated, before adding, _"I'd also like you guys to be my friends too, if...you don't mind, that is."_

Tamaki's face softened immediantly at the small girl. She'd grown up knowing only torment, pain, and other abusive struggles. Kagome really never had many friends, almost _none_ in the present day, so he smiled brightly before nodding. "It'd be our honor!" He said, and everyone beamed.


	7. Chapter 7

While walking Kagome to class, Haruhi kept her face straight, trying to restrain the emotions that were currently attempting to overrule her. She didn't know whether or not to be happy, as Kagome was getting along quite well with the twins it seemed, but, much to her amusment/annoyance, the girls wouldn't leave them all alone, trying to get a glimpse at the imfamous 'Taishou-kun'.

Her annoyance took over when one girl tried grabbing her cousin's ears. "Hey-"

Hikaru and Kaoru glared at the girl, surprising everyone- especially themselves. "Hands. Off."

Everyone swooned, thinking this would be the newest couple.

"They're so protective over him!"

"So noble!"

"He's so cute!"

_"Kaoru, Hikaru,"_ Everyone quieted down at the soft voice. _"Why are they staring at me like I'm some sort of meat?"_

"Because you're cute," Kaoru assured, rubbing her head. "Right, Hikaru?"

"Yeah." The bell rang, and everyone rushed to the classes. "You ready, you three?"

"Yeah, yeah," Haruhi muttered, dragging Kagome off with her, hand in hand. "We're going to be late!"

"Alright, you troublemakers!" The teacher clapped her hands happily. The expression wasn't used in malice, but in a motherly tone, causing everyone to want to please at least one adult in their lives; her. "We have a brand new student today! Now, I haven't been informed of him yet, but I know you have. He's a bit fragile, so girls, if I see anything extreme, I'll smack your hands with the ruler!" Grinning as the girls giggled, she went over and opened the door. What she saw, surprised her greatly. "Kagome?" The teacher asked, startled.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kagome?" The woman, tall with black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a smart business suit, asked.

Kagome squinted up a bit. _She's familiar..._

_"Rin?"_

"You know sensei, Kagome?" Haruhi asked, noticing it had gone all quiet.

"_Yes...we're old friends."_

"_That_ Rin?" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed in, looking at said woman, as if just meeting her.

_"That Rin,"_ Kagome agreed. Standing on her tiptoes, the two embraced. _"Been a while, onee-chan."_

Rin laughed, "It has! Please, have a seat, you four. I was just about to take attendance!"

After class and in between periods, Rin ran up to the four kids that were now her favorites. "Ah, Miss Taishou, Miss Haruhi! How are you two? And you two boys?"

"How do you know I'm a girl?" Haruhi asked. The classroom, empty for now, made her feel like she had to whisper.

"Why do you think the teachers don't know your gender? I've been hiding it, hacking and stuff." Rin answered, cheekily grinning.

_"Rin, how have you been?"_ Kagome asked quietly, her blue eyes trailing over her form, worried and most likely looking for injuries.

"I've been great! The kids really like me! Enough about me, go on to lunch, you four! Hikaru, I want that assignment in soon!"

As they walked out the door, Rin heard Kaoru chastise his brother for falling asleep on school work while Haruhi laughed. Kagome turned, waved, and walked away. Just one thing about that made Rin's eyes water.

Kagome was smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

_  
The next class was history, and the teacher, , was a middle aged war vet whom no one paid attention to. At all. Well, except for Haruhi, who managed to force the twins to at least listen. Kagome recognized his frame, and her eyes softened in sadness, her ears drooping down to her head as she walked up to his desk. "Sir," She said, grabbing his attention, "I am new student, Kagome Taishou."  
"Ah, welcome to the class. Please, have a seat." waved to the students, gesturing for her to pick where ever.  
"Thank you, sir. And, if I may ask..." Here, Kagome hesitated, "What war did you serve?"  
Her voice caused the teacher to freeze, and look into her eyes. The tired, amethyst orbs gazed into the sad, understanding blue ones, and he smiled a bit.  
"One you've heard of."  
And that was all he said.  
"Thank you for your answer, I'll go sit down now."

And so, through out all period, Kagome paid attention to while Haruhi tried to do the same, but surprisingly couldn't. Kagome guessed she was excited last night and couldn't sleep.  
"Taishou," The stern teacher pointed to her with a ruler. "In what terms did a miko and a demon agree to fight at the Shikkon battle era?"  
Kagome startled, then rubbed her head nervously. "Do I repeat it or just state what she wanted?"  
"Repeat, as a punishment for your cousin." Haruhi had awoke, glancing apologetically at her little cousin.  
"What demon?"  
"InuYasha," He stated impatiently, looking like he was going to roll his eyes any second now.  
"Al...Alright. You've betrayed us again, InuYasha. And for what? We are your family, your bretheren. We were the ones who took you in, catered to your wounds, and tried to redeem your soul to the Gods in hopes that you would no longer be at the whims of whatever you feel.  
We took revenge on Unigumo, but we saved Naraku. Naraku wasn't evil; just confused and did as his master told him to. But you slayed him anyways, you killed an innocent man after a war. We're leaving. We're leaving you to your clay whore, who I know I wasn't good enough to be. I'm sorry."  
The young girl's face was expressionless, her bangs covering her eyes as tears welled up. Her ears fell flat to her head, and everything was silent until Kagome's head popped up, smiling. "Did I do it right? Miroku-sama?"  
"Word for word, Kagome-dono," replied, allowing a small smile on his face. "Now, open your books to page 394..."  
Everyone looked between the two, wondering why words were passed with such familiar tones.  
[The words were spoken in older Japanese, harder to identify]


	10. Chapter 10

"Kagome-chan, are you okay? shouldn't have been so hard on you!" A girl cried, trying to pet her hair, but stopping as the small figure flinched.  
"Please don't touch me," Kagome sighed silently, trying not to panic. Her ears flattened. Her breath quickened, until Haruhi hugged her tightly.  
"It's okay, Kagome. It's okay. Let's...go to lunch now, alright?" Haruhi managed to turn her little cousin towards the twins, and the four left cooing girls in their wake.

They met up at lunch, Kyoya, not surprisingly, writing in his notebook. Hunny and Mori had met up with our favorite freshmen in the hallway, and the group walked on, chatting.  
"So, Kagome, how is your first day going so far?" Kyoya asked.  
"It's fine. A bit hard, but the teachers are helping me some, and Haru taught me a lot last week."  
"Kagome's really smart!" Kaoru chirped.  
"Yeah," Hikaru added, "He'll catch up in no time."  
These words caused Kagome to beam slightly, her face being flooded with pink. Shyly, she ducked her head, giving a shrug and a dimpled smile.  
"Hn," Mori gave her a pat on the head.

The first day of club was hectic after all of the classes; girls kept trying to touch Kagome's ears. They did't do it outright, of course, but subtley, and Kagome felt uncomfortable throughout the hours. Feeling like she didn't have the right to complain kept her from crying in panic at the sight of all of these strangers; strangers that all had their sights set on her and her eyes and her tail and her ears and the tears started bubbling up and where was Haruhi, she needed her cousin where was Haru? It was all quiet when the girls saw her expression, backing away from the small boy and sitting down carefully.  
Haruhi quickly set down the teaset, walking over to her little cousin and wrapping her arm around her small shoulders, murmuring small nothings in her ears, soothing her trembling. Everyone's eyes softened at the sight, both fond and terribly sad. A soft hush fell over everyone, and they watched as the two small males were hunched on the floor, shaking and looking so pitiful.  
"I'm sorry," Kagome said quietly, shaking. "I'm sorry."  
Haruhi's eyes betrayed her hurt, before closing. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Kagome."


	11. Chapter 11

Snow flickered outside, and Kagome glanced up from her customers, who were mildly discussing politics- unbeknownst to many, a large population of the students were intelligent, however, in the rich world, it was sometimes dangerous to show that.  
"Kagome?" A soft voice called out to her, and everyone was looking at her when she turned from the window.  
"Wh-?" Her face showed a bit of confusion.  
How did I get here..?  
Her expression settled into a smooth smile, and she opened the window and stepped out, surprising everyone. [AU where the Host club is conveniently on the first floor lol] The smile grew and she spun around happily, her dark hair whipping out behind her and her blue eyes closed. Laughter bubbled out, unwillingly and unwittingly, before Haruhi finally brought her back inside forcefully, breaking the lovely sensation that was so strong her body was on fire.  
Oh, that was...her feet.  
"Haruhi," Kagome said blankly. "My feet are bleeding," she pointed at the toes her cousin was bandaging.  
"You have to be more careful, Kagome," Haruhi pleaded, taking her cold hands and squeezing them until they hurt, too.  
"They burn," Kagome uselessly added. She smiled, and her head tilted a bit. "I like dancing, Haru-nee."  
Haruhi hunched over Kagome's knees, and wept. Kagome wriggled her toes, not completely understanding why.  
Was she broken?  
Haru, Haru-nee, what was wrong? I'm trying, Haru-nee, I'm trying to not be broken, but I just get lost sometimes, y'know?  
But you help me find my way back, Haru-nee.  
I love you.

Pairing votes:  
Mori:  
Kyoya:  
Tamaki:  
Kaoru and Hikaru [both; not doing singular, sorry]:  
Haruhi:  
Anyone [ANYONE] [comment, please]:


	12. Chapter 12

Pairing votes for Kagome:

Mori:

Kyoya:

Tamaki:

Kaoru and Hikaru [both; not doing singular, sorry]:

Haruhi:

Anyone [ANYONE] [comment, please]:

Harem:

(Harem w/ or w/o Haruhi?)

Kagome sat in the lap of Haruhi, purring in content at the nice treatment her hair was recieving. Her cousin laughed, scratching her in the back of the ear softly. The crowd around them hummed happily, sipping their teas and coffee.

"Since we're not doing anything, want to tell stories?" Kagome murmured quietly.

Everyone looked at each other, before saying, "I don't know any..."

"..." Kagome looked at Haruhi, who shrugged.

_(Anyone who gets this reference, I love you. To anyone who doesn't...well, I still love you.I love everyone 'u')_

"_When I was a child, my favorite story was about a man who lived forever, but whose eyes were heavy with the weight of all he had seen. A man who fell from the stars._"

"The man...who fell from the stars..?" A girl asked softly.

"When there was a great war, a species of incredible beings were lost. All but one. All but...one..." Her blue eyes closed. "The being soared across the sky, collecting stars in his eyes, her long eyelashes always dusted with stardust."

"Is...is the being a he or a she?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Kagome shrugged. "Does it matter? The being could be both. Or neither. It would still be The Being."

"Oh."

"He gathered many companions, many who never forgot her or his ship. Their name was spread across the galaxy and they went on many adventures...However, The Being encountered a child who recorded all of his dreams, all of her accomplishments...They were very good friends. For a while."

"For a while?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "The Being grew ill suddenly, and died. They came back, but...they weren't the same. Not anymore. The child perished in sadness, and to this day, The Being goes and spreads the Child's name, sorrowful and guilty about something they could not help. They go and gather more stars. More stories."

Everyone let out their breath, surprised at the sharp feeling in their chests.

"Have you ever met it? The being, I mean?" A girl asked, a blush on her cheeks.

Kagome shook her head, smiling mysteriously. "No, never. But one night...one night I saw her. In my dreams, he spoke to me. Told me...his story. Do you want to know what happened?" At everyone's nods, she laughed. Even the hosts were immersed in the tale. "She opened the door to his ship, and then..." Her tone was what got them; so full of wonder, admiration... "And then, I saw the _Universe._" Her eyes twinkled when she stuck up her arms, looking at the ceiling. "And it was worderfully, amazingly, _glorious._"


	13. Chapter 13

Pairing votes:

Mori:

Kyoya:

Tamaki:

Kaoru and Hikaru [both; not doing singular, sorry]:

Haruhi:

Harem:

(Harem w/ or w/o Haruhi?)

_(A.N: Hi! Just to make sure when I mention the pairings; I mean the pairings for __**Kagome**__. If you want to change, just say in your comment 'I misunderstood (insert reason here) (or not) and want to revoke my pairing, (insert pairing here), and would like to put my vote in (insert pairing here)._

_Thanks!)_

Hunny blinked at the girl, at the other end of the couch, who was staring out of the window at the snowy scenery. He hid a smile at the soft grumble her stomach produced, then frowned as it appeared she hadn't even noticed it. Odd; he could barely stand it when he himself was peckish for long.

Quietly standing, he smiled at the ladies and posed, cutely asking for a piece of cake and a cup of tea. A girl quickly contacted Haruhi to ask for the items, and sat back down, pleased with herself.

"Honey-sempai, what-?" When he scooted over, closer to her cousin, she smiled. "Ah. I was wondering what you were doing. None of you really ask me for food anymore, thank goodness." A hand tousled blonde hair, and Haruhi grinned at the older boy, who looked at her in surprise.

"Ah..." Honey said in surprise, is voice soft.

"Thank you, Honey-sempai. Thank you for watching out for Kagome."

He smiled, a true one, up at the girl, a small blush on his face. "No problem, Haru-chan!" Haruhi turned and walked back to her station, lifting up a hand in farewell without looking back. A sign of trust... Honey lifted his hand and lightly shook Kagome's shoulder, waiting patiently for the girl to blink out of her haze and take the plate hesitantly. She looked over at the blonde, and smiled, her tail unwinding from around her waist in a show of ease.

"Thanks," She said softly.

He nodded, beaming. "No problem!"

"So..." She shifted, noticing the attention she held of the girls around the duo. "S-so, um...Where is Mori-sempai?"

"Ah!" He brightened, making her less uneasy, "Takashi is at kendo practice!"

"There's a competition happening soon," One girl chimed in.

"That's why practice is so late today," Another added, "Otherwise, Mori-sempai would be here."

"Ah, a kendo competition?" Kagome asked quietly.

"It's a tournament!" A girl with curly hair did a fist pump. "And I'm sure our team will win!"

"They have to, with Takashi!" Honey giggled, and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"From what I've seen, Mori-sempai is a very strong individual. He holds his words and posture very strict way; it's really admirable."

The door opened, but the small group took no notice.

"You think so, Kagome-san?"

A hesitant nod. "Y-yeah..."

"He's also very handsome, isn't he?" A brunette wiggled her eyebrows at her buddy, who giggled and elbowed her.

"I... I suppose, yes," Kagome answered truthfully.

"Eeeh?" The group exclaimed, causing Kagome to lower her ears as she attempted to shush them. "Kagome-san, do you like boys?"

"I..."

"Do you like boys or girls?" Another girl demanded, looking a bit tearful at the prospect of losing a chance.

"I... both, I guess? Gender doesn't really matter to me very much, truthfully," The ravenette's face was incredibly red. The group was interuppted by Tamaki screaming at the twins to put something down and step away.

"I SAID, PUT IT _DOWN,_ YOU DEVIL TWINS!"

"Put what down, Tono?" Purred Hikaru.

"This?"

_Splash!_

"Oh, you two," Haruhi sighed in agitation, knocking their heads together lightly. "I specifically asked you to not go through my bag."

"Why do you have balloons in your bag anyway, Haru?" Kagome appeared suddenly, making all of the occupants at Honey's table blink.

"Hm? Oh, I was going to prank Shippo later for...something he did to my clothes, but..." The taller girl sighed, looking mournfully at the drenched blonde in the corner, "There goes my plot, I

suppose."

Kagome walked over to Tamaki, then crouched down by him. "Are you okay, Tamaki-sempai?"

"No!" He pouted, looking quite sour, "Those devil twins dropped water on me!"

She fumbled in her pant pockets, before producing the hankerchief Kouga had gotten her, and dabbed his face with it. "Will you be all right?"

Tamaki smiled charmingly at her, a bit pleased that her current affection was based on him and his welfare. "Of course; after all, I'm-"

"Dripping with good looks, yeah, we get it," Haruhi interuppted, dragging her little cousin away. On the way back to Haruhi's table, Kagome spotted a tall figure with raven hair, standing in the doorway.

"Haru?"

"Yes?"

"How long has he been there?" She hissed.

"Who? Mori-sempai? Like half an hour, why?" Haruhi blinked as she watched the blood drain from Kagome's face.

"Half an hour?!" _He heard,_ Kagome thought, horrified. Then she noticed the calcutated, almost troubled look from Kyoya, and the smile that was forming on his face. _He heard too! Oh, sh-_


	14. Chapter 14

Pairing votes:

Mori: 1111111111

Kyoya:11

Tamaki:

Kaoru and Hikaru [both; not doing singular, sorry]:1111111111

Haruhi:

Harem: 1111

(Harem w/ or w/o Haruhi?)

_(If the pairings are too spread apart; I'll do a harem, promise!)_

_(A.N: Hi! Just to make sure when I mention the pairings; I mean the pairings for __**Kagome**__. If you want to change, just say in your comment 'I misunderstood (insert reason here) (or not) and want to revoke my pairing, (insert pairing here), and would like to put my vote in (insert pairing here)._

_Thanks!)_

"What is it that you're writing?"

"Hm?" Blue eyes looked up to meet black ones.

"What are you writing?"

"What am I writing?"

"What are you writing, yes," Kyoya sighed in annoyance.

"What I remember." Kagome kept writing, the mechanical pencil moving swiftly in her hand.

"What you remember?" Amethyst eyes appeared in front of her, startling her into dropping the pencil. Tamaki had crouched in front of the love seat, and was blinking curiously up at her. It was after club hours, and Kagome had taken a small notebook from her bag.

"Ah...the things I see in my sleep. In my dreams." The pencil was back in her hand, doodling marginally in the corner.

"What do you see?" Kyoya asked, drinking from a cup.

"What do I see..." Kagome trailed off, her tail slowly waving, much like a flag, in the air, and her ear twitching. "Well, sometimes, I see Shippo, as a child, and Rin as a little girl, and me...we're all sitting in a field of green grass... I had taught Rin and Shippo earlier how to make flower crowns, and all three of us were wearing them. I had a basket of fruit I had picked with Sango earlier, and Miroku had taught me how to meditate a few weeks prior. Everything was perfect; even...even InuYasha was behaving. Sesshoumaru and Kouga were discussing the land's politics, what with being Lords and all..." The faint smile slowly slipped from her face, and Kagome continued, "Sometimes, though...I see fire."

"..." Kyoya's expression was troubled. "Fire, you say?"

'_They repeat each other a lot,' _Tamaki thought absentmindedly.

"Nothing but endless flames," Kagome nodded. "Hurts my eyes, but never damages them too badly."

"Damages?" The blonde questioned worridly. She smiled at him, patting his cheek gently.

"It's purely psychological," She reassured him, "I'm just a bit loopy, is all."

"You're not loopy, Kagome," Kyoya told her truthfully.

She grinned at the other raven, making him hesitate at the shy joy in the expression. "Really?" Kagome asked, ears perked up with happiness.

Kyoya allowed a smile, before answering, "Of course not. If anyone's loony, it's Tamaki."

"Mama-!" Tamaki began to pout, only stopping because of the laughter that interuppted the duo's bickering. Kagome was curled up, holding her sides wit laughter. Blonde and raven looked at each other and smirked.


End file.
